Starcraft: Unified Races
by Hypernoid
Summary: Hating the wars that their races ravage amongst each other, Captain Jaevuex Ding, Executor Shal'hem'zah, and Cerebrate 033 set course to a pirate controlled planet with the few thousands whom feel the same. They all hope to find peace there, but something, or some people, are lurking around the planet for some action...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Of course, if you know me I post up new chapters pretty late. So late, that you'd think I'm dead. But hopefully my life isn't that busy by now and I have time to write stories down. But anyways, I'm thinking of making new chapters on my other stories pretty soon or pretty late. So yeah, please enjoy my story:**

**Starcraft: Unified Races**

"God, where the hell are they?", Jaevuex said to no one in particular. He checked his watch again. "9:17. They were supposed to be here 3 hours ago-"

"Captain!", his adjutant interrupted, "Incoming Protoss! Due Galactic-East!"

After the warning, eight Protoss Carriers entered though warp speed.

"Captain, the Protoss are calling", his adjutant announced.

"Patch it through."

"Yes, Captain", a screen turned on in front of the captain. In the screen was a Protoss.

"En taro Adun, Protoss leader", Jaevuex greeted with a smile.

"En taro Adun, Terran leader", the Protoss greeted as well, "I am Executor Shal'hem'zah. I have heard of your inciting for peace, and I have answered the call!"

"Thank you, Shal'hem, for answering. Believe me, you were the only Protoss leader whom believed in peace the way me and my fleet see it. But I didn't expect this much Protoss to be here", eight was a small number, but the Protoss were dying out, meaning it was a large number of Protoss beings within those Carriers. "Now we must wait for our other ally."

"Yes. My fleet stands ready!"

**Somewhere in another part of space.***

BOOM!

Battle was incited. A Zerg Brood was engaged with Terrans. The sounds of explosions within the ships can be heard, with millions of Zerg beings squashed and millions of Terrans being destroyed.

"Hold out, my Brood! We must escape to our allies!", the Cerebrate screamed to his minions from inside a Leviathan.

"Cerebrate!", his mutate comrade telepathically spoke from inside another Leviathan, "Warp drives inside the Leviathans are ready! Shall we take aim for our course?"

"We shall", the Cerebrate answered back. The Leviathans moved, all pointing in the same direction. Mutalisks and other fliers were sent back to any surrounding Leviathans, and they all prepared warp drive. Than, the Terran fleet also pointed that way, recalling any fighters out in battle.

"That can't be good", the mutate commander said. "Prepare warp drive!"

The Leviathans' back tentacles began moving, and suddenly all the Zerg disappeared. Than, the Terrans followed.

**Back with the Unified Fleet***

"Incoming Zerg!", the adjutant informed her captain. The captain looked at the executor through the screen.

"Prepare all fighters and guns", he simply said. The Zerg entered, and soon enough fliers were out of the draw. The Terrans that followed the Zerg found themselves surrounded. "Fire!"

The cannons were fired. And the enemy's ships were torn apart. Soon enough, the enemy was all gone and now debris.

"Contact our allies", Jaevuex said to both his adjutant and the executor. They both nodded, and a another screen opened up next to the Protoss. Jaevuex smirked at his ally, "Looks like you made it here, alive."

"With your help, we did", the Zerg Cerebrate said. "I have heard of your word. And I shall follow you. For I have seen what the galaxy is like without being trapped in a shell and being forced to work for the Overmind."

"Than indeed you will be a worthy ally", the Executor said. "Now please, what code Cerebrate are you?"

"I am Cerebrate 033. One of the last surviving Cerebrates of this time. I was able to hide from the Queen of Blades and made sure my commanders would help me in doing."

"How?", Jaevuex asked.

"I have birthed a mutate and a brood mother, along with an 'Monster Overlord', and they helped maintain my presence as none-existent. Best of all, they have minds of there own, but they are pure servants of mine", the Cerebrate answered. "Now, shall we head to our objectives, or shall we talk our stories of past?"

"Ahem, of course, yes", Jaevuex said. "I'll explain the plan: We shall head over to an unnamed planet that belongs to Terran Pirates. We could either talk them into buying the planet or mass attacking them. After taking the planet, we will be able to build our civilization there. The Protoss and the Terrans will be able to build up their cities and the Zerg shall be able to build their Hives and infest any abandoned areas. Than we shall talk political and military means."

"If that is our plan, than I shall do this in political means", Shal'hem said.

"As much as I hate not doing combat, my brood is weak right now and doing political means would do efficient work", 033 said.

"Than we shall buy the planet", Jaevuex said. "But to do so, we will need the Zerg and Protoss to stay here or hide on the moons of the planet until we contact you."

"Of course", 033 said.

"Fine", Shal'hem said.

**On the backwater planet***

The Terran fleet arrived at the atmosphere of the planet. The planet had many lush jungles and vast seas. It was basically nature's beauty.

"Ah, it reminds me of Earth", a Terran commander said. "It has many traits like Earth. Except the cities with flying cars. God, I miss my planet."

"You look down", another commander said, "More like it, you sound down."

"Please, leave me be, will ya? I'm just thinking right now", the first commander said.

"Aw, come on, Walks. Soon enough we'll be living there ourselves"

"Cut it out, Sara. It's not just my home planet. It's my family", Sara looked at him weirdly.

"I thought you said your parents died when you were sixteen. And plus you don't have a wife."

"You don't know life like I do. I knew this girl ever since childhood. She was beautiful. Magnificent. With beautiful ocean-blue eyes. And a gorgeous personality", a tear ran down his face. "She had no one, either. Her parents abandoned her at the same age. Her brother suicided because of that. She thought about her parents too much. She didn't go to school by than. Than she turned to me..."

"Beautiful story", Sara said. "I just wished I had a story like that. For me, I was just raised on Korhal, like any other girl. Than I heard about the Dominion Commander Academy. And than this. My stories is just plain old. Your story... well, you're now an orphan, you have a friend waiting for you billions of light-years away, your now an ex-UED Commander working for the Unified, and now your here."

"You could have a story, too. If you stay on this path, you might end up somewhere greater. For me, I just want to go home", Walks wiped away his two tears from his cheek. "Maybe you could have a family of your own. Or your own rep. Or maybe just the basic; staying on this path for freedom."

Sara sighed, "Yeah. But can I tell you something?"

Walks nodded, "I came for a normal discussion, not this destiny talk. So let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Hehe, yeah sure."

"Oh, and one more thing. No more crying, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Attention! Attention! All commanders on deck! Prepare for mission briefing!"

"Huh, let's go!", Sara said.

**On bridge***

People were coming in as fast as possible, all taking seats on a board table.

"Please, come in, take a seat", Jaevuex said to them. There was about 20 of the crew there, each with different defining roles. The screen than turned on. On the screen was man with a beard and brown eyes. He was of blackish-greenish skin, a sign of inhumanity. He was wearing what appears to be an old classic pirate captain's hat with an Battlecruiser captain uniform. Behind him can be seen an Marine with a green colour instead of blue, red, white or black.

"What do you want?", he said in a very deep tone.

"Nice to meet you, too", Jaevuex said unsteadily. "I have come here in search for a planet. You see, we have heard rumours about an, um..."

Jaevuex looked at one his crew members, whom was the tactical medic.

"About some sort of rare illness that can make you stronger, but kills you in the end. And-"

"You mean stim?", the pirate asked.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no! It's much more contagious! It comes in all three forms of matter! "You could breath it in, drink it and even eat it! Sure it makes you more powerful, but-"

"Wait a minute! It makes you stronger? Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Yes but, what about buying the planet?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, no, no! It's my planet! And all that stuff is mine! Besides, imagine all the money I could make by selling this stuff to the Mobius Foundation! Adjutant, prepare the SCVs!"

"Wait, no! That illness is fake and!-

"Bye now!", then the screen shut off, leaving the Captain to sigh and look down in shame. He turned around to look at his crew.

"Well, it looks like were going to use conventional means", Sara said. Jaevuex shook his head.

"We're going to use stealthy means. Sara, I'm sending you and your best Spec Op team down there to eliminate these targets", Jaevuex looked at the adjutant and the robot nodded. The screen turned on again, showing three different photos; an man inside a Goliath, another within a Wraith and the last being inside a Marine suit. "Take them out, and we'll than assault them from in front. Meanwhile, you take out as many operation areas as you can, but these are your primary targets for facilities: automated factories, barracks and starports. We'll either make them retreat or burn to death."

"Yes, captain", Sara said. And with that, they left the bridge and prepared for battle stations.

**So yeah guys, that's it for chapter one of this story. And the main characters are the leaders of the Unified, but the commanders have a big role in this story, too. So yeah... Oh, and yes, the next chapter is an action chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yep! That's right! Another chapter on this story! Weird, right? I have actually dedicated myself to this one, trying to keep this one on track compared to my other stories. And anyways, I'm thinking of posting my other stories about Starcraft 2, if you read about them. But I don't think I'll update those ones until this one's finished. If I do, then … that practically means that I'm bored or out of ideas for this one.

So enjoy the story (btw, the Protoss here might or might not sound like Protoss speech at all, if you studied the way Protoss talk. But, anyways…)!:

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Unified Races Pt.2

"So…", a female Ghost said to a Dark Templar, "What's it like without a mouth?"

The Dark Templar just looked at her in a weird way. "By that, what do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you breathe, or eat, heck, do you guys even know what a kiss is?"

The Dark Templar only mentally laughed at her. "Terran, my body system is much more complicated than yours. If I explained it to a Terran, it'd be hours until they can reach the concept of Protoss anatomy. Oh and no, I don't know what a kiss is, nor do the Protoss who show that much gratitude to another."

The female in the ghost suit only sighed. Taking off her mask, she revealed to be the Unified's Spec Ops Commander Sara. "If Protoss don't show appreciation towards each other, than… why are you even here? Helping a group of Terran and Zerg while they don't even know what love is! And if ask me, the Protoss are a complicated species, even without knowing the immune –whatever- system of theirs."

The Dark Templar only sighed, switching on and off his scythe blade to check if it works.

"Um… are you going to-"

"Attention! All units enter the mission dropship at once! Attention! All units enter the mission deck! Attention! All units enter the mission dropship at once! Thank you!", the adjutant was loud and clear about the Mission Dropship, so Sara and her Spec Ops team entered the small dropship. As the dropship was about to leave, the adjutant did a mission rebriefing on their mission.

"Your first objective is to locate all enemy leader locations. After securing them, the fleet will attack directly, causing a distraction for the pirates. While distracted, you'll need to take out as many supply depots as you can to hinder the pirates' productions. Your third objective is to take out all the leaders you have located. Good luck, commander!"

Sara sighed. She hasn't had a mission like this since three years ago, and that mission three years ago was a disaster. The Dark Templar looked at her once again. "You know, the Terran race is a mystery as well."

|||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**On the Dropship***?/

"Hold on tight boys and girls! We're going in for a landing!", the dropship pilot said. They entered atmosphere, and everything shook. The Terran were used to it, of course, but some, if not most, Protoss never entered the atmosphere before, always relying heavily on teleportation. They reached to a point in the atmosphere that the shaking was steadily slowing, until it was once again the soft shaking of a dropship. Looking at the area, the pilot sighed, knowing that this wasn't the area.

"Um… Command?", she said, "Yeah, I landed on a different area than expected… again."

Jaevuex sighed, "adjutant, I told you to point the dropship to the right area! Why do you always point the dropship off a course by one area!?"

Jaevuex sighed again, "Alright, get back on course and find the LZ, just make sure your stealthed in."

"Copy that, Captain!", the pilot responded, and she veered east.

_Later_

After an hour of dodging the enemy, the dropship finally found the landing zone.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have found the drop zone and are landing now! Get ready and don't forget your stuff on the way out!"

The dropship landed, opening the door for a way out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!", Sara stood up first, "you know the mission, stay as silent as you can and do your objectives! Move out!"

Sara moved out, along with the rest of the crew, and the first thing they saw was a lush jungle and a wooden pathway in front of them. The dropship turned invisible, waiting there until the invasion begins. Sara and her crew moved out along the path, ready for anything to attack. Looking at her men, she hadn't realized what her crew looked like. She had group of five ghosts, and the best of the ghosts in the Unified (whom known each other for a long time), three Dark Templar, and a fellow old man with a suit case and lab coat.

"Dad", Sara said, "can you use a makeshift scanner sweep?"

The old man nodded, and opened up his bracers to reveal a high tech watch. "And just to tell you, Sara, I won't be able to run around like you, so don't expect too much from your father."

Sara's father pressed a few buttons on his watch, and suddenly high tech gadgets appeared all over him. "There's a Missile Turret on top of a ramp up ahead, along with some Marines and a Siege Tank, who's right next to the turret."

"Copy that. Men! Move out!", Sara and her crew moved out, preparing their weapons for safety. "Dad, is there any other way?"

"Um… Nope. You're going to have fight this one through."

"Ugh… great…"

"Um, Sara? Problem!", Her dad said.

"More? What is it?"

"Here, I'll send it to you", Sara got a photo from dad. On the photo was what he described exactly, but there was holes on the bottom of the ramp, along with heads of Zerg Hydralisks, Zerglings and even a Queen. But they were all out of eye-shot of the turret.

"Hold up!", Sara ordered. She looked more carefully at the photo, observing every corner of the photo. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. And the hiding Zerg erupted, and charged towards the enemy pirates. Firing also erupted, and the Zerglings used the dead Marines' armor to smash against the missile turret. The Zerg smashed the Terran defense, only losing Hydralisk and a few Zerglings. After chewing up the meats of the Terrans, the Zerg burrowed once more. Horrified, the Ghosts and Dark Templar thought about their mission.

"Alright than, let's move out!"

"Are you crazy!?", Sara's father screamed, "You're going to die in there!"

"Dad, it's something called stealth."

"But… You're not a Ghost, though…", It was true. She didn't have psionic powers, but was wearing a Ghost's suit. "Wait… don't tell me… you're using my prototype stealth suit?"

"Um, hehehe… Maybe…"

Sara's father sighed. "Okay, but how about me?"

"We'll worry about that later, move out men!"

"And get your old man killed?"

"Get back to the ship, we'll see to it later."

"Fine, whatever, Sara, be safe out there."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Sara and her men moved out, being careful near the ramp. They approached the ramp slowly, turning invisible before getting on the top of the ramp. They crossed the ramp, leaving a trail of blood and ruin there.

"Dad, scanner sweep!"

"Uploading to you now!"

Another picture appeared, and it was a huge Terran base, heavily fortified. But there was ways in. "I got it dad, thanks."

"No problem."

Sara and her men moved out, already seeing what base defenses there were.

"Alright, according to the sweep, there's a point of entry to the left of the base defenses, in a sewer system."

The team nodded, moving in that direction, careful not to be seen by the guards. They moved in between rocks and trees. The Dark Templar was there first, and opened the sewage system. They entered, and the Ghosts followed. Going inside the dry sewer system, Sara knew that there was some sort of security system down there (Zerg or Robotic) and loaded her gun.

"Alright troops!", she whispered, "Listen up! We're inside the enemy's base and we have an important mission right now! Of course, I don't need to give this speech, but I'm giving it because I want to. Rules:

1: Stay with your assigned team/partner.

2: Be smart, think about the consequences.

3: As always, stay silent!

"I don't know why I'm giving this to you, but I'm did it anyways. Got that?", her team nodded, "Okay, good. Here's the plan: we'll separate into 2 groups, I'll lead one group and Evan will lead the other. Evan's team will go down the southern corridors, under the defences, where the power plant's located. He'll cut it off, meanwhile-"

"Wait", one of the Ghosts interrupted, "Aren't we only supposed to look for the leaders and assassinate them?"

"We're also going to have to pull the cords out of this base after. We're doing it early to get the job done early", the Ghost nodded, "Anyways…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Somewhere on one of the moons of the planet***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Cerebrate!", the Mutate mentally shouted from another Leviathan, "Our Swarm has reached the Hive level! Our Brood Lords are being birthed!"

"Good news", the Cerebrate responded, "How about the new Acid construct I have wished for you to create? Is it being created?"

"We require more minerals!", the Queen answered. The Cerebrate snorted.

"Find any Minerals you can harvest on this planet! We need that creature developed soon!"

"Of course, master!", the Mutate and Queen both did as told.

"Construct?", the Cerebrate didn't realize the Protoss Executor was behind him the whole time.

"Why are you here, Protoss? What on my ship is fascinating to you?", the Cerebrate asked.

"There is no need of conflict, Cerebrate, we are on the same side, after all", the Protoss said, "I am here to study the metamorphosis of your race, in particular the Leviathan's construct, since it is the largest of all Zerg creatures. But… What is this about a new construct?"

"It is of none of your business, Protoss", The Zerg answered, "But if you want, I could showcase to you when it is finished. How is that?"

"This better not be one of the Zerg's tricks. I've been in battle with Zerg before and even have attacked the Queen of Blades herself! I've countered all her moves! I know of every-"

"Now, now! There is no need of conflict, Executor, we are on the same side, after all", the Cerebrate mocked. The Protoss sighed and started toward the door.

"Your intellect is of level Terran, from what of I have understanding", the Protoss said before leaving to the Tentacles of the Leviathan. The Cerebrate sighed himself.

"When are the Protoss going to take a joke easily?"

"And when have you ever taken a joke easily?", the Mutate asked, mentally smirking.

"That is of none your business, Mutate, now get back to work before I send Mutant Hunter Killers after you!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

**The action begins!*-_-_-_**

Sara and her team walked casually down the sewers, but not unprepared, checking everywhere for any signs of contact.

"Sir", a Ghost said nervously for some reason, "I feel a strong Psionic energy that doesn't belong to us. And it's stalking us."

Sara nodded, walking forward like the Ghost have said nothing, but had her weapon ready anyways. The Ghost was right, as well. Something in the shadows of the dimly lighted sewers was indeed following them. And everybody knew.

Suddenly, in a seconds act Sara turned around and fired at her own shadow, penetrating the armor of whatever was in there. The thing screamed a high-pitched scream, and started to squirm. Sara shot it again, and the scream became louder. Sara shot it 2-3 more times and walked towards it. The Ghost kept shooting it until it stopped squirming. By then, Sara was standing next to it. She kneeled down and grabbed where ever its neck was and brought it up to the sunlight. It was revealed to be a Zergling, and it had wings.

"A Zergling with wings can mean that there isn't one full threat, but two threats", Sara said. Her team nodded. Another sound came by, and it sounded like a Hydralisk and another Zergling. Sara stood back up and reloaded her gun. "Prepare to combat enemy Zerg forces!"

**In another part of the sewers***

At the exact same time, Evan and his team were under combat against enemy Marines. But it wasn't combat like before, more of a stealth-to-man combat. The Marines were trenched in, prepared to deal with anyone in the area, even horning in a Goliath walker in there. There was movement in the shadows, and the Marines prepared. Then, a Dark Templar appeared out of nowhere and swiped one Marine cleaned before disappearing again.

"Max!", a Marine shouted, "Okay, all of you are going down!"

Suddenly, three Ghosts, using bodies of dead Marines they killed, opened fire against the Marines. The Marines and Goliath exchanged fire, decimating the old body-bag cover, but the Ghosts have disappeared.

"Come out! NOW!"

"Why so mad?", a Dark Templar taunted. He was moving about, with the Dark Templar of his group, scaring the Marines, "All we ever wanted to do was get through without hurting anybody."

"Well, you killed my brother! And those Marines over there are dead!', the Marine scoffed.

"Oh, that's not hurting somebody", the Dark Templar appeared upside down in front of the Marine, "That's killing somebody."

The Dark Templar disappeared before anybody can fire. "There's a total difference."

"Oh yeah, killing somebody and hurting somebody is a total difference! And what about the people whom care about them? Aren't they hurt?"

The Dark Templar laughed, "Pathetic little Terran, we Protoss do not know of this, so called, emotion anymore. We lost relatives ourselves, and we do not care about them anymore. And we do not care if you lost relatives."

"You scum! All you Protoss ever think about is your own race's survival! You are-are-scum!"

"How fair", the Dark Templar smirked (if he had a mouth). He appeared from the pipes above and swiped the Marine clean. The other Dark Templar did the same and swiped the other two Marines next to him. The Ghosts appeared again and sniped the remaining Marines.

The Goliath turned around, and fired its Gatling guns at the Dark Templar. The three Dark Templar dodged the incoming fired and all ducked for cover. The Ghosts fired EMP Bullets, but it only slowed the Gatling rotation down. The first Dark Templar jumped and attacked the Goliath, swiping at the left Gatling gun, only doing a small cut against it. The same Dark Templar jumped, landing on the right Gatling gun and cutting open the missile launcher, jamming it. The Dark Templar kept smashing it, and the second ran up right in front of the Goliath. He jumped smashing the glass and doing it all over again. The Goliath finally fell, and it literally burst into flames. The Ghosts and Dark Templar walked forward, but knew something was going to come up.

**Back with Sara***

"Keep running!", Sara commanded. She fired backwards, but it only killed two of the twenty Zerg chasing them.

"Yeah, like we have nothing better to do!", a Ghost said, running next to Sara. The Dark Templar of the group slowed, going at the same pace of the two Ghosts.

"Negative, we can hold off this much Zerg easily", the Dark Templar explained. Sara nodded, but the Ghost next to her screamed.

"No way I'm going to fight those things!", The Ghost ran faster, but two other Ghosts ,whom heard the idea, stopped and fired their C-10 Canister Rifles while the Dark Templar Turned his Warp Blade on.

"Okay! Hold out!", Sara commanded. She turned around and attacked the Zerg herself. The Ghosts fired as well, and Dark Templar jumped in the middle of the action.

Sara screamed a cry of war, and the other Ghosts who ran away heard it, knowing it was a sign of victory. They turned around, but heard something in the distance.

"That can't be good", one said. The two took out their rifles and fired. Smashing several heads of Zerg. The Ghosts thought they killed whatever was in there, but only made them mad. The Hydralisks in there screamed, charging forward towards the Ghosts.

"Well…", a Ghost said, "We're screwed."

**Somewhere, on another moon***

The clock ticked. And the Battlecruisers waited. They were all anxious for battle. Except for Jaevuex. He waited. He knew he had to wait. But the anxiety for battle was getting to him, too.

"Captain", his adjutant said, "Is it not time to launch our mission?"

Jaevuex sighed, "I'm afraid not, adjutant. We just have to wait."

"Of course, captain", the adjutant went back to other Battlecruisers, but two Battlecruisers spotted something. "Captain?"

"I just told you adjutant, we are not to engage in combat with the pirates yet."

"Of course, Captain. However, two of our Battlecruisers have spotted something mysterious."

"What?", Jaevuex looked over to where the other Battlecruisers. Keeping his eye at large, he spotted the problem. "Oh no…"

"Adjutant!", the captain quickly turned around. "Warn the others! Zerg are approaching us from the atmosphere!"

"They have been acknowledge!"

"Good!", he turned towards the invading Zerg. "Prepare our ships and the Protoss to engage in combat!"

"As you wish, captain."

**Back in the sewers***

"Sara! What's happening in there!?", Sara's father screamed through his com.

"Not now, dad!", Sara kept blasting incoming Zerg with her team, but the Zerg kept going.

"Run!", the two Ghosts who ran away came back, but when they got there, they looked back.

"Glad you guys are back!", the Ghost Elite Leader said, "I was about to find you and feed you to the Zerg after!"

"Um, guys?", the other Ghost asked, "The Zerg's that way."

"Nope, there that way, too", the Ghost pointed. Suddenly, Hydralisks cornered and attacked. The other Ghosts blasted, but it didn't do much.

"You guys are idiots!", a Ghost said turning around.

"You two are in so much trouble!", the Elite said launching an EMP at an Infestor.

The Dark Templar kept swinging at the Zerglings, but more kept on coming.

"How the hell do these guys keep coming!?", Sara shouted.

The Dark Templar slashed again, "Hold your ground, my friends! Though it could be our last fight, it doesn't mean we won't go down easily!"

"Easy for you to say!", Sara took cover from an Hydralisk Missile, "You could be put in a walking shell with guns and still live!"

"Damn it, Sara! What's happening down there!?", her dad screamed again.

"Not now dad!"

**With Evan***

"Hmm…", Evan just kept looking around. "Command, this is Ghost team! We've split up to get the job done faster! But that's not what I'm here to tell you."

Jaevuex sighed. _Well that's Sara alright_, he thought, _Every time she does this…_

_ "_This is Jaevuex to Spec Op team! We are in combat ourselves and can't support you!"

Evan looked confused. "Command, we don't need support. I contacted you because we believe that a Zerg's nest is actually planted here!"

"Evan, we are already in contact with Zerg forces! I need you to take it out!"

"That's what I'm saying command! We take the Zerg here and use it for our good!"

"Evan, that's insane!'

"Captain-!"

"That's enough! We are not going to control the Zerg planted here-!"

"Actually, captain", Sara contacted them, even under heavy fire. "The Cerebrate /\/\ control the Hive /\/\/\ use them to swarm the enemy fortification /\/\/\!"

"Hmm… I'll contact you later about it. In the meantime, Evan you shut down that power plant, Sara, do as you were told!"

"We are already on it, sir!", Evan responded.

"Good. Find the leaders, take them out, and contact us by then. Captain out!", Jaevuex signed out. The Ghost with him sighed.

"You'll ever think that we'll get this job done, you know, alive?", he asked. Evan sighed as well.

"Hopefully, we do."

"Evan! The power plant's in the next corner! But I could feel something in the next corner… like a Psionic being…", a Dark Templar warned.

"That, can't be good", Evan said, "It might be an enemy Ghost!"

"But pirates can't employ Ghosts or even Spectres! It might as well be a leader", the other Ghost said.

"If it is…", Evan reloaded, "Might as well get ready."

**Thmepongmwipngwipgngwpoaweffwfw ****The end of this chapter**** hpmhpmapoaewmgipangengaewgwg**

So…. You like? And when I mean you like, I meant the new wall I made above this and the story. And yes, the wall is all those bunches of letters above. What? I had nothing else!

Ahem. Anyways, as I said before, I'm dedicating myself to bringing new chapters to this story up as soon as possible. And will there be more characters in this story you ask? Pfft. Of course there are! We haven't gotten to the Protoss Commanders yet, and we've only gotten to hear that there's a Queen, Mutate and Super-Overlord thingy for the Zerg Commanders!

And what of that other Commander who didn't show up this chapter? You know, the one from Earth? Well, I'll tell you this much: He's appearing next chapter as the star! (Hopefully)

Anyways guys, another chapter we'll be up soon, but no promises!


End file.
